Harry Potter and the Fifth Element
by Starcrystal13
Summary: Hidden in ancient texts, a second prophecy is found. Five people are destined to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Four are of different elements, each from different houses. The last one is a secret known only to...
1. Prologue: The Last Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't.

* * *

Prologue: The Last Day

It was the last day of her fifth year. It was just like any ordinary day. Hermione Granger was sitting with her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the Gryffindor Common Room just talking in front of the fire. Harry was unusually quiet. He had been so ever since Sirius had died and his meeting with Dumbledore.

Hermione was just about to follow Harry and Ron out of the portrait hole to dinner when a loud tap came from a nearby window. Hermione opened the window and a large school barn owl came in and held out its leg with a letter. Curious, she untied the letter from the owl's leg, and saw that it was addressed to her.

She unsealed the letter and read it, gasping. It was a summons to Dumbledore's office.

When she had reached the door he welcomed her, "Ah, Ms. Granger, what a pleasant surprise." His eyes twinkled behind the half moon spectacles. She stared at him forcing a smile. "The reason I summoned you is that I have made a new discovery, something that will help Harry. However, he has too much on his mind already, and wouldn't be able to handle it, I'm afraid. You are the next best person to hold this information. Tell him when you see fit…"


	2. Chapter 1: Impatience

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is to mine as J.K Rowling is to not. Wait, does that even make sense?

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed me:

HHrbelong2gether: No, this story is not posted on Portkey.

harry'n'mione4ever: Thanks for the constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's long!!!!! lol

* * *

Chapter 1: Impatience

If you looked through an upstairs window of Number 4 Privet Drive you would see a sixteen-year-old boy writing an essay. Now, a teenager writing and essay normally wouldn't be out of the ordinary. However, the class he was writing the essay for was potions…

Harry Potter sat on his bed writing a really complicated essay. Or at least he was trying to. The page was filled with inkblots and cross outs. He put down his quill. This was pointless. He couldn't concentrate, but instead continued on brooding over what had happened at the ministry. He kept on going over it in his mind, finding ways he could've prevented Sirius' death.

A rap on his window distracted him from his depressing thoughts. It was Hedwig. He hurried to the window, happy to escape his troubled thoughts, if only for just a moment. She flew in and extended her leg with a letter attached to it. He untied it and stroked Hedwig before she flew down to her cage to rest.

Harry looked at the parchment in his hand and saw that it was from Hermione. Harry unsealed the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you okay? Ron and I have been so worried about you. You haven't returned any of our letters. Harry, you know that it isn't healthy to brood over the past._

_Well, anyway, I'm feeling really guilty. Um…there's something I have to tell you. It's important. _

_I guess you weren't told because of everything that you had been through already._

_Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it earlier, but I… I don't know._

_I hope to talk to you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry fumed. So, they were still keeping secrets from him? Hadn't he already proven himself able to handle the truth? Why did they still feel the need to keep him in the dark? He tore the letter in half, grabbed his potions book and flung it across the room.

Hedwig jumped as the book hit the wall with a loud bang. She looked reproachfully at Harry, who stood breathing heavily. He sank back down onto his bed, and was thankful for the fact that the Dursley's weren't home at the moment.

He regretted tearing Hermione's letter. She had only been trying to help, after all. He sighed, stood up and ruefully picked up his potions book. He took out a fresh piece of parchment and began rewriting his potions essay.

Harry met up with the Weasleys a week before going back to Hogwarts. It was Lupin and Tonks who were sent to collect him. Back at number twelve Grimmauld Place, he was pulled into a very long hug by Mrs. Weasley, and a short explanation about the purpose of some latest muggle invention for Mr. Weasley before he could even say hi to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione embraced Harry. Ron stood next to her a little more reserved. "Hey mate," he raised a hand in greeting. "Hey," Harry responded with a smile. It was good to be back with his friends again.

The week passed quickly. Harry was kept busy with Ron and Hermione. Whenever he found himself alone with Hermione she would throw him a meaningful look and just as he was about to question her, they'd get interrupted.

Before he knew it, Harry was waving goodbye to the Weasley's on the Hogwarts express on Platform 9 ¾. He and Ron found an empty compartment and began talking. As they were discussing a specific Quidditch move, Cho Chang opened the door to the compartment. She was alone.

Harry and Ron stopped talking and looked at her. She stood there a moment taking them in the scene, unsure of herself. Harry's stomach did a small flip. He was holding his breath. "Sorry," Cho finally said. "I didn't know there was anyone in here." And she was gone.

Harry released his breath. He knew that nothing was going to happen between him and Cho. Not after the fight they had had last year, but he couldn't help but be hopeful.

Hermione finally entered they're compartment after receiving prefect duties. She was accompanied by Ginny and her latest boyfriend. "Who is _that_?!" Ron spat at her. "Dan Hafter, my _boyfriend_," and that was it. Soon they were having a shouting match, both completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"Harry," Hermione hissed, nodding to the far corner of the compartment. Harry followed her and sat down across from her. "What is it you have to tell me?" Harry asked impatient. Suddenly, he was feeling apprehensive. "Alright," Hermione took a breath.

"On the last day of term last year, I received an owl from Dumbledore. He wanted to see me in his office. Naturally, I wondered why.

"When I arrived, he told me that there was information that you needed to know. However, he said that you were not in the right state to have more information dumped on you. You had heard enough already, but this just couldn't be delay, and—"

"Hemione!" Harry interrupted, as if to say 'get to the point already.' "Dumbledore told you of the prophecy right?" Harry was growing very impatient. "Yeah. _One may not live while the other survives…_" "Well," Hermione hurried on. "There is a second prophecy." "What?!?" Harry asked incredulously. "A second prophecy Harry!" Hermione replied mildly irritated.

Harry's thought began to go astray. 'What? Is this one actually proclaiming my death, or maybe it's…'

"IT'S NOT YOU'RE DECISION WHO I CAN GO OUT WITH RON!!" Ginny's shouts aroused Harry from his grim thoughts. Ron yell back at her, red faced, "GINNY! I'M YOU'RE OLDER BROTHER AND I…"

Harry turned back to Hermione. She took his attention as a cue to start talking again. "Dumbledore was looking through many ancient texts, trying to find a solution for you, and he stumbled upon many pieces to an ancient riddle. Putting them together, he found a hidden prophecy. This might be the greatest help he can give you."

"What's it say?" Harry breathed. "It talked about how four… well five people at Hogwarts with Elemental powers can each teach you something… something that will help you to defeat…" she looked around but Ron and Ginny were still absorbed in their argument while Dan just stared at them, watching in disbelief.

"_Voldemort_," she whispered, her voice shaking as she said the word. "Elements?" Harry reflected. "like earth, air fire and water?" Hermione nodded. "Well," Harry began slowly, "What's the fifth element?" Hermione shook her head. "I don't know." Harry snorted. "Well that's a first!" Hermione smiled appreciatively at his unsuccessful attempt at a joke.

She reached into her pocket. "Harry, I do have a copy of the prophecy…" She pulled a

folded piece of parchment out of her pocket…

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging, but I need to come up with the prophecy. lol. I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I may not own Harry Potter but I wrote this prophecy all by myself!

A/N: And now the moment you've all been waiting for! Prepare to be confused! lol Oh, and please don't get mad at how short this is. I'm sorry but prophecies are hard to write. lol

HHrbelong2gether – Okay, you lost me with the Patience thing. About what the fifth element is, you'll just have to keep reading to find out… lol

* * *

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

_To defeat a great evil  
Five things must be taught  
5 people from Hogwarts  
Have to be sought_

_One is from each house  
Each takes a turn  
For they are still here  
With something to learn_

_Confidence is like a map  
With out it you are lost  
You could skip KRYSLAN  
But at too great a cost_

_Fear is the greatest poison  
Because it's not foreign  
Seek its disposal  
With help from SOREN_

_Depression brings the strongest down  
That must be known  
Find the only ever remedy  
In the RIVERSTONE_

_Fire is angry  
And may seem unfair  
Patience will find  
She has her own FLAIRE_

_Without the last one  
Will the hero succeed  
He must balance them all  
And one more he will need_

_The solution to the puzzle  
Will be a life changer  
He knows her quite well  
She is not a stranger_

_He may fight alone  
But to no avail  
Without help from them all  
He surely will fail_


	4. Chapter 3: Shy

Disclaimer: I love MY plot! Don't you? lol

A/N: Thanks to all of my Reviewers! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

funky-monkey-93, Atis: Yo, thanks for updating and I promise I'll have the next chapter as soon as possible.

Linda: The fifth element is definitely interesting. Or at least original… I hope…. No worries.

NoinKiru, rowlinghermione: Yeah, it did take a while to write the prophecy, but it was worth it.

HHrbelong2gether: Thanks and I'm not quite sure who the final couples will be yet. I have a couple possibilities and Hermione is definitely one of them, so yeah, just keep reading. lol

* * *

Chapter 3: Shy 

Harry looked up from the parchment. "What did that mean?" he asked Hermione, puzzled.

"I don't know," she replied. "However, there was one partI have figured out."

Harry looked at her expectantly. "Yeah? What is it?" "Well," Hermione said slowly. "There is a line in the prophecy that basically says that the five people are students themselves."

"What? Where does it say that?" Harry asked, looking back down at the parchment, studying it.

"Right there," Hermione responded, pointing it out with her finger. Her finger lined the words as she read,

"_One is from each house  
Each takes a turn_  
_ For they are still here_  
_ With something to **learn**_."

She emphasized that last word. "Brilliant Hermione," Harry said, slightly relieved he wouldn't have to deal with anymore teachers.

"RON!!!!! IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT…." Ginny's shouting trailed off, as the compartment door slammed closed. A quick glance around confirmed Harry's suspicion. That Dan guy was gone.

He must've had enough of the shouting match. Ginny glared at Ron, even angrier at him, (if that was possible.) She seemed to be radiating all the anger and contempt she was feeling freely into the room.

She stared at the door, then turned back at Ron. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" she shouted at him before turning on her heels and stomping out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

The silence grew. Ron was suddenly aware of Harry and Hermione's presence, and of the fact that they had witnessed the whole ordeal and were staring at him now. "What are you looking at?!" he spat, still angry over his row with Ginny.

"Nothing," Hermione replied hastily. She averted her eyes from him and focused them back on Harry, while nonchalantly gently folding and stuffing the parchment with the prophecy back into her pocket.

"Listen Harry, I know that this second prophecy is just another mystery as well as another frustration, but I will try to help you unravel it, the best that I can." Hermione looked into his eyes, serious and sincere as ever.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry replied. "I appreciate that." He truly did. He looked over at Ron, who was still red in the face. "Can we tell him about it?"

Hermione shrugged. "If you want to, but I suggest you wait until a better moment. You know, when he's calmer?" Harry nodded.

Harry heard laughter. The compartment door had bounced back slightly after being slammed so hard and stood slightly ajar. The laugh was sweet, feminine, but most of all familiar.

He got up and walked casually by the crack in the door. What he saw made his stomach turn slightly. It was Cho. She was sitting with some friends, laughing. It was the first time Harry had seen her laugh, and _really_ laugh since Cedric had died.

He had to admit that this look suited her. He also was vaguely pleased that her traitor of a friend Marietta hadn't joined them.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. She got up and stood beside him, looking in. "Oh," she said distastefully, closing the compartment and taking a seat next to Ron. "What?" Ron asked. Harry took one last look at the fully closed compartment door before taking a seat across from both of them.

"Cho Chang," Hermione replied disapprovingly. "Oh yeah," Ron replied stuffing a couple of left over Trolleys Lady treats into his mouth. "She came in earlier, claiming she didn't know anybody was in her.

Hermione tutted. "What?!" Harry asked becoming a bit irritated. Hermione sighed. "Well isn't it obvious Harry? I guess not! Do I have to spell it out for you? Well, Cho's trying to get your attention."

"What?" Harry asked. "She probably still likes you and doesn't know what to do." Harry was confused. "But she's the one—" "I know Harry!" Hermione interrupted impatiently. "But walking in on you like that, and laughing right outside your compartment all extra loud, she's trying to get your attention!" And with that, Hermione Granger disappeared behind a book.

Harry looked at Ron, who stared back at him half wittedly. "Well girls are stupid!" Harry exclaimed incredulously. Hermione shout him a murderous glare from over her book at that. Harry shrugged and threw her a guilty smile in return.

However, inside of him his stomach moved quicker than ever, but not as quick as his mind was racing. 'Cho Chang still liked him? Was that a good thing? Would she try to talk to him? What should he do if she tried to talk to him?'

Hermione observed him carefully for a minute over her book. 'Well,' she considered. 'At least he's not brooding over Sirius. But still…'

_Later_

Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat together in the Great Hall. Harry saw Ginny hugging the Dan guy before he returned to the Ravenclaw table. He found himself watching Ginny. She had gotten very pretty, after all.

She sat down across from him and began talking in deep conversation with another Gryffindor fifth year. Or at least _she_ was talking. The brown-haired hazel-eyed girl who sat next to her sat listening very shy like. She broke out into a hysteria of giggles every once and a while and sometimes added her two sense in, but that was about it.

He only caught a few word of what they were saying since the room was so noisy, and most of it had to do with Dan Hafter. The girl's hair fell in her face in the cute shy way and Harry could almost swear her hazel eyes were fixed on him.

After the feast, in the Gryffindor Common Room Ginny approached him while he sat talking to RON and Hermione in front of the fire. Her friend was with her. "Hey Harry," she said casually. "Hey Ginny," he replied without looking up.

"Oh, uh," she looked at her friend. "This is my best friend Kohana." Harry looked up. "Hi," he said. The girl blushed behind her hair. She smiled at him but didn't say a word. "Okay…" he filled in the awkward silence. Ginny laughed uncomfortably. "Okay, well we have to go now, you know get settled." Harry nodded. "Yeah, bye."

"Bye," said Ginny. As the two girls walked away, Kohana stole a backward glance at him. Ginny rolled her eyes but Harry didn't see. He went back to staring into the fire and talking to Ron. Only Hermione stared after them. It was as if something had clicked

* * *

A/N: This will be my last post for a while, because I have to study for my Midterms. Very sorry:'-( But please read and review and feel free to check out my other two stories in the mean time. Especially my one-shot. It's a tearer. snifflelol (the other story needs some work lol) 


	5. Chapter 4: Emotions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter…. Yadda yadda yadda… lets just get to the story already.

Thanks to all my reviewers.

sonya13: I like the Harry and Hermione couple, but I'm not telling. Just keep reading. I like to keep my readers in suspense. Lol

rowlinghermione: Kohana means "little flower" in Japanese. I got it from and oh, btw, you wanna know if you're right? I'm not telling! lo

* * *

Chapter 4: Emotions 

"Is now a good time?" Harry asked Hermione. The fire in the Gryffindor Common Room was burning pleasantly. "I suppose," Hermione said.

"Ron," Harry said, catching the attention of his friend who was submersed in a book about his favorite Quidditch team.

"Yeah mate?" Ron said looking up. "Hermione and I've got some more prophecy news…" After Harry and Hermione finished the explanation, Ron's eyes were bugging out of his head. "Bloody hell! Another prophecy?" Harry nodded. "Yeah."

While Harry and Ron were busy discussing their own crazy theories of what the prophecy could mean, Hermione was deep in thought. There was something odd about that girl. Something… but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe…

"Hermione!" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts. "What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Is what?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Er… you were… I mean you were just staring into space."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. There's something really odd about that Kohana girl, don't you think?" Hermione said.

Harry shrugged. "She seems alright, I don't know. "Well, yeah, she seems nice, it's just that…" Hermione didn't know what else to say.

They stayed up for a few more hours and then went to bed. Classes started tomorrow. At breakfast, Hermione shoved her food down he throat and rushed to out of the Great Hall. "The library," Harry and Ron said in unison.

"What could she possibly be doing? "Ron asked making a face. "We haven't even had our first class yet. We don't even _know_ what our first class _is_." Harry shrugged laughing slightly. "You know Hermione," he said.

Hermione returned at the end of the meal just in tome to receive her class schedule. She looked annoyed and highly irritable. Her mood did not improve when she saw the class schedule. She groaned. Harry looked at his own. His heart sank. "Double potions! But it's Monday morning." "When has that ever made a difference?" Ron asked bitterly.

Grudgingly, they all headed down to the Dungeons, where Snape had them attempt an extremely difficult potion and smirked at all their imperfections. "What _is_ that mess Weasley?" Snape smirked at Ron's sickly green potion emanating thick dull yell smoke that smelt strongly of sulfur. "Mr. Weasley could you read step two for me?"

Ron rolled his eyes and read the instruction. He groaned. He had completely skipped that step. "Five points from Gryffindor, for not reading simple instructions. And Potter! You call that heaping mess a potion? Another five points." Harry glared at Snape, clamping his mouth shut. True the smoke from his potion should've been a grass green and it was more like a dark dull navy uniform color, but it still smelled like grass the way it should.

Malfoy chuckled. "That git!" Ron said under his breath.

Snape stormed away from their table, apparently irritated that he couldn't find any flaw

in Hermione's potion.

Charms was simple enough. They were learning what was actually a very complicated spell. It's incantation was _evanesco_, and if preformed right it would turned whatever object you cast in on invisible.

It as complicated because it took a lot of practice and concentration to cast the spell properly where the object could stay invisible until it was turned visible again. The reason Charms class was simple was because they didn't need to hold the charm. All they needed to do was correctly cast it.

Harry and Ron barely stayed awake during History of Magic. When lunch finally arrived, Harry, Ron and Hermione were famished. Again, Hermione rushed through her meal and left the Great Hall. "What is with her?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

After lunch they had a free period. "Let's join Hermione in the library," Harry suggested. "We have that nasty Potions essay, History of Magic summary thing and practicing Charms so far. You know we're only going to get more." "Yeah," Ron agreed. They set off together for the library.

They saw Hermione poured over open books and she was studying a piece of parchment. As soon as she saw them she stuffed the parchment away and closed the books. "What are you doing Hermione? Don't tell me you're using that time turner again?" Ron asked. "No," Hermione said. "Then what _are_ you doing?!" Ron asked.

"Nothing."

"Apparently it's something."

"RON! It's nothing!"

"Why can't you just tell me?!" Ron asked angering slightly. "Ron, don't start this," Hermione pleaded. She looked slightly tired from going through all these books. "Useless…" she muttered to herself, pushing the books away from her.

She got up and walked around the library skimming the shelves. She walked along the restricted section. A small and thin paperback book that was colored white stood out to her. She stared at it for a moment, then began to move on. It was only then that she saw a slim blonde girl walk up to the restricted shelf. She grabbed the white book instinctively, opened it and flipped through the pages.

She then made a face and threw it back into the shelf. She then left the section. 'That can't be right…" Hermione thought. 'Stolen books from the restricted section scream…'

She decided not to think about it. She had much _greater_ things to worry about.

She sat at the back of the library in the shadows of a forgotten bookshelf. Only then, did she take out the piece of parchment with the prophecy on it. Again she studied it, for what seemed to be the thousandth time, (and what very well could've been.) Desperately, she tried to find anything that could help her get closer to figuring out this riddle.

Hermione sighed putting down the parchment in defeat. Suddenly she saw a book on the library's shelf. It was a small crimson book. Curious, Hermione pulled the book out of the shelf. She looked for a title or some kind of description. There was none…

She opened the book and flipped through it. Something caught her eye.

'_…Although many people do not think about it, a persons emotions play a great deal in their magic and spell casting capabilities. Before a young witch or wizard knows how to control their powers, they may pull all types of crazy unexplainable stunts._

_Also, sometimes a spell cast by an angry person might be stronger in the need to avenge themselves, but other times it is weakened because of lack of concentration. The way to cast the most effective spells is to clear your mind of all emotion and concentrate on what you are doing. Now, this very hard, and most people must be specially trained and taught this skill…'_

Something in Hermione's mind clicked, and she put the book down and reached for the parchment again. She read the carefully prophecy once more. Suddenly it came to her.

_…confidence…fear…depression…anger…_

They were all emotions. 'So, that means…'

She threw all her stuff into her bag and ran over to Harry and Ron's table. "Harry!" she called excitedly. Harry looked up from his essay, puzzled. Madam Pince glared at her, but she didn't care. "Gather your stuff, I have something to tell you!"

They followed Hermione into a deserted classroom. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked. "I figured out a part of the prophecy!" Hermione answered breathlessly.

* * *

A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ THIS!!! If you like this story than please review it. You see, getting reviews inspires me to write more and quickly, and seeing high stats but two reviews is very discouraging. So, if you really like this story review it so I will want to write more. 


	6. Chapter 5: Kryslan

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!

A/N: And so the plot thickens!

* * *

Chapter 5: Kryslan 

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked eagerly. "Well," Hermione began. "I was reading this passage in a book that talked about how a persons magical ability is often clouded by their emotions. It said that the strongest magic is cast with a clear mind. A mind only focused in the magic and nothing else."

Harry stared at her. "And just think about it Harry," Hermione continued. "From the prophecy: confidence, fear, depression and anger. What are they? Emotions. The different elements are probably going to teach you how to control your emotions and through the control, unlock the ultimate power inside of you."

"Er… right," Harry said. "Hermione, I think you analyze things too much," Ron said. "No I do not!" Hermione replied exasperatedly. "Fine, you don't," Ron said unconvincingly.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that Hermione is right about a lot of things," Harry said. "Thank you Harry," Hermione said glaring at Ron. "At least _someone_ here appreciates me!"

Free period was over. They went to transfiguration, where they had to turn a paperclip into chipmunk. By the end of the class, Hermione had a perfect chipmunk before her. Harry had somehow managed to make his paperclip a round brown fuzball with a white stripe down the middle. Ron's however was a slightly enlarged and rather fuzzy paperclip.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt. Another one of Dumbledore's ideas. What could be better protection for Harry than having an auror teach defense against the dark arts? As it turned out, he was a really cool teacher. He had this presence that demanded respect, but at the same time earned it with his interesting lesson.

He introduced the class by giving each student a different life threatening scenario and having them write about how they would respond to it. Then he had each student read their scenario and response. Then he would analyze each scenario and response and wither explain what was wrong with the response, why it was right, or what difference should be made.

He told them to read the first chapter of their books and fill out the answer sheet for homework. The homework didn't look hard.

After class, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the hall. "Kingsley is definitely the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher aside from Lupin," Harry was saying. "Bloody brilliant!" Ron agreed.

"I especially enjoyed the class interaction," Hermione said. "And we'll be learning the best ways to defend ourselves in various situation," she said approvingly. "Learning, unlike last year," she said bitterly, remembering Umbridge.

"Yeah," Harry said, glancing at his right hand. _I must not tell lies._ Hermione followed his gaze. "That wasn't right, what she did to you Harry." "It's fine Hermione," Harry assured her. "What we really need to be focusing on are who those five people prophecy people are." Hermione looked at him. "Yeah but how will we—"

Dan Hafter caught sight of Kohana walking to dinner right in front of them. He ran over to her. "You're Kohana Kryslan right?" "Yes," she said. "I need to talk to you," Dan said. "About Ginny…"

Hermione put out her hands to stop Harry and Ron. "Hermione, what is it?" Harry asked. "Kohana… Kohana _Kryslan_! She's the first in the prophecy!"


End file.
